Zarok
|image = |aka = Zarok the Sorcerer Zarok the Necromancer The Mad Magician |title = King Peregrin's Advisor ( - 1286) Court Magician ( - 1286) |gender = Male |born = Early 13th century |death = 1386 (crushed by debris) |weapons = Trident |voice = Paul Darrow (English) Norio Wakamoto (Japanese) |medievil = Cemetery Hill, Zarok's Lair |mresurrection = Cemetery Hill, Hilltop Mausoleum, Zarok's Lair}} Zarok (died 1386) was an evil sorcerer who tried to conquer the land of Gallowmere. His attempts were thwarted by his nemesis, the knight Sir Daniel Fortesque. Zarok was the primary antagonist of MediEvil, MediEvil: Resurrection, the PS4 remake and MediEvil: Fate's Arrow. He was voiced by the late Paul Darrow in English and by Norio Wakamoto in Japanese. Story Background Zarok was a smart but scrawny boy who came from a poor family in Gallowmere. His childhood days were spent with Mr Snuffy, his canine companion. However, on the day of King Peregrin's Coronation, Mr Snuffy was killed by a Royal Guardsman who thought the pup was going to attack the newly crowned king. This event changed Zarok's life forever and marked the beginning of his obsession with necromancy. Zarok left Gallowmere to take up an apprenticeship with an infamous dark sorcerer. 50 years later, Zarok returned to Gallowmere, causing the land's crops to fail in order to expose the incompetency of Peregrin's Court Magician Mazok the Muddled. Mazok's attempts to save the kingdom from the famine failed, forcing the king to seek help from Zarok. Zarok was all too happy to oblige. Once the famine was dealt with, Zarok became the new Court Magician. As part of his secret plot to take over the kingdom, Zarok would go on to kill the king's champion by spooking the champion's horse with a toad, causing him to be thrown in a well where he drowned. Zarok then convinced the King to appoint none other than Sir Daniel Fortesque to be his new champion, as Zarok knew that Fortesque was incompetent and would doom the king's army during his planned invasion. At some point, Zarok summoned Shadow Demons from another dimension to help him build a vast castle on top of a faraway mountain. ''MediEvil: Fate's Arrow Fate's Arrow A day before his planned assault on the land, Zarok informed the King and his Champion about the approaching horde of undead, making excuses about why he cannot stop them. The Jabberwocky As part of his plan to weaken the King's army, Zarok made the Jabberwocky attack the castle. He is surprised when the Jabberwocky is defeated by Sir Daniel Fortesque. Later, Zarok discovers that it was indeed Sir Dan who repelled the Jabberwocky attack, but an undead one from the future. He orders his henchmen, Boris and Merek, to take this Dan to The Mystic Maidens to kill him. The Battle of Gallowmere Under the cover of night, Zarok's dark army spilled forth from their corrupt haven. The army marched south across the Silver Mountains and through the Silver Woods. Zarok's army had eventually overtaken the flood lands. This lead to the Battle of Gallowmere, in which Sir Daniel was killed. However, the history books said that he had defeated Zarok, just seconds before dying himself. Zarok survived the battle, however. He remained in hiding, preparing for a second invasion. Some time after Dan's death, Zarok discovered a book of Black Magic. He also gained possession of the Shadow Artefact, the key to the tomb where his Shadow Demons were imprisoned. However, the Artefact was stolen from him by The Town Mayor before he could free them. MediEvil / MediEvil: Resurrection 100 years after the war, Zarok returns to Gallowmere once again. Using the powers of a spell book spell, Zarok steals the souls of the townspeople and resurrects the dead. While passing through Gallowmere's many locales, Zarok leaves behind him a green, slimy trail of magic. He is looking for the Shadow Artefact that was stolen from him. Daniel first encounters Zarok at Cemetery Hill. Zarok tries trapping Dan in the necropolis by bringing two Gargoyles to life. Later in his quest, Daniel releases Zarok's Shadow Demons, because he needs an item located within the tomb to make further progress. The demons are killed, however, when Daniel releases lava upon them in The Haunted Ruins. Zarok awaits in his lair. He sends Fazguls and later his champion Lord Kardok to kill Dan, but Daniel manages to outsmart them. In the end, Zarok decides to confront Dan himself and transforms into a beast. Once defeated, Zarok accepts his death and casts a spell that causes his lair to collapse, hoping to bring Dan down with him. Zarok is crushed in the wreckage, his magic undone. MediEvil 2 Although Zarok himself doesn't make an appearance, his spellbook is the main cause of the events that occur. A likeness of his beast form can be found in the museum along with a book declaring him a coward. Characteristics Appearance Zarok has pale grey/greenish skin and yellow eyes, and a somewhat feminine attire which consists of purple/red robes with gold highlights and a helmet with pointed "horns". He is rather thin, and he has two horns on each cheek. In ''MediEvil: Resurrection, ''his outfit has green gems, possibly to match his trident. His eyes are pale yellow/green and sometimes glow when he casts magic. In the PS4 Remake, Zarok greatly resembles his concept art from the original ''MediEvil. His outfit is more purple, the gems on it are now red and he has a horn on his chin, as well as thick eyebrows with three points. Personality Zarok is a creepy, bitter and twisted soul. He is petty and vain yet intelligent, terrifying and evil yet charismatic, tough and dangerous yet at times campier than a Caravan park. He berates Daniel and calls him mocking nicknames. He also seems to be held in a very high regard amongst his minions. In MediEvil: Resurrection, there is a running gag of him not being able to give an evil laugh. Abilities Using the power of his staff and spellbook, Zarok can resurrect the dead, animate the inanimate and steal the souls of living beings. He was also able to build his own boiler guards and city; The Time Device - using science. Non-''MediEvil'' appearances ''Creatures An image of Zarok appears in [[w:c:creatures:Creatures|''Creatures]], an artificial life program created by Millennium Interactive. This is because the backgrounds for Creatures were rendered by Jason Riley who also rendered all the full motion videos for MediEvil. ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Zarok appears as a minion, a type of support character, in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. He was made available for purchase on February 27, 2013 as part of the Super Minion Pack 2, Minion Pack 5 and as standalone DLC. Zarok is also mentioned several times in Sir Dan's arcade mode. SuperMinionPack2PSASBR.jpg|Super Minion Pack 2 MinionPack5PSASBR.jpg|Minion Pack 5 MediEvilZarokMinionPSASBR.jpg|MediEvil's Zarok Minion Quotes ''MediEvil'' *''(to his army) "Fire!" *(to Dan) "So, even from the shackles of death my old enemy pursues me! You're too late Fortesque - already my army has risen from the grave! You will never leave this necropolis... Ha, ha, ha!" *"Sir Fortesque, my old nemesis, so we meet again! I see that a century spent as worm food has done nothing to diminish your naive obsession with the freedom of Gallowmere." *(to his warriors)'' "Prepare to attack, my warriors, I want the dogs gnawing marrow from those bones within the hour...Aargh! What is that Fortesque, your lucky cup?" *(after being defeated) "Ughh. Curse you, Sir Knight. I am finally defeated. Yet if I am to fail, then all shall perish! You are doomed, Fortesque! You will never leave this domain! Ha, ha, ha!" ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' *''(to Dan) "Ohhh Nooo... YOU'RE back. Looking like something from a butcher's dustbin. And what's that SMELL? Eau dee-Composition? Well, you're too late, anyway - my army has already risen from the grave. Still, never mind, eh? Chalk it up as yet another of your inglorious failures... mwah HAH! ... HAH...! I really need to work on that mocking laugh." *(after being defeated)'' "CURSE you, Fortesque, curse you! Curse you THRICEFOLD! SO - it's come to THIS, I am finally DEFEATED. Painfully! Ignominiously! But particularly, painfully! But if I am to fail - then all shall perish with me! I didn't get to be the embodiment of evil without maintaining certain traditional standards! You are DOOMED Fortesque! You will NEVER leave this place! Mmwah-ha-HAH! Ha-HARRRRR! Oooh, yes! Now THAT was an evil laugh!" Gallery Trivia *A hedge sculpture of Zarok appears in The Asylum Grounds level in MediEvil. *Zarok makes a possible joke about the practice of sheep sodomising in Scotland before the final battle of MediEvil when he says "Oooh... Oh not right now!" after he accidentally transforms himself into a sheep. *The original plot of MediEvil 2 involved Zarok being trapped in the Tower of London, implying he may have survived being crushed by his lair. *In MediEvil: Resurrection he refers to Dan as "Dannikins" and "Forty-darling". *Zarok would have been the main antagonist in the 2003 MediEvil 3 Fate's Arrow concept pitch, teaming up with Kiyante, an evil sorceress with similar ambitions. - 1286 |after = N/A }} References External links * Zarok at the Villains Wiki. es:Zarok hu:Zarok it:Zarok Category:Characters Category:MediEvil characters Category:MediEvil: Resurrection characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:DLC Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale DLC